


You're a work of art

by Marvelinspired



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Admiring sebastians art skills, Art lesson, Cute, Doodling sebastian, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sebs your art teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelinspired/pseuds/Marvelinspired
Summary: Walking in late to a lesson in never a good idea especially when there's a substitute teacher, so what happens when you walk into the lesson and find an attractive man teaching your lesson?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my friends when we were chatting in a group chat about a picture of Sebastian so hope you enjoy.
> 
> God guys this is what I imagined - based on a instagram post that says " PROFESSOR PLEASE"
> 
> Grammatical errors and punctuation errors... Just general errors not proof read, you have been warned

Running into a lesson late never ends well especially when it's a subject you like and ESPECIALLY when you realise you have a substitute teacher but alas here you were running 20 minutes late into your art lesson after being stuck walking in the snow to get to your school. " Honestly" you think to yourself " why don't they just let us not come into school today, I feel like I've been out in the artic for a day"

Going further down the corridors you don't see many people around which is unusual there's always people roaming around the corridors, you finally reach the end of the corridor where your art class is and open the door , thinking that everyone would have already started for the day only to be met with the sounds of your own footsteps echoing throughout the classroom, as you walked and sat down at the front of the class you said " Where is everyone? " not thinking there was anyone else in the room "Nobody could make it in because of the snow" spoke a deep voice from behind you, wipping your head around you saw a tall dark haired man wearing a black suite blazer with a black shirt underneath accompanied with a matching black tie and black trouser on his feet he wore black shoes,walking out of the storage cupboard that was located at the back of the room. " I didn't think anyone would show up so I was going to just sit and paint, by the way your probably wondering who I am" well yeah you thought to yourself, " my names Mr Stan I'm covering your lessons today since your usual teacher couldn't make it in but since its the two of us just call me Sebastian " he gave you a gentle smile.

"Oh my names (f/n) and its nice to meet you... Sebastian" you spoke in a quite not really sure how to respond, " ha don't look so nervous it's just the two of us so I'm sure we'll be able to get along" "Yeah right" you thought to yourself "has this guy looked in the mirror, there's no way NOT to be nervous"

Realising that he had set up a canvas at the front near you, you started to get you sketchbook out of your folder, somehow you had manged to lug that thing to school, "so what are you painting over there" you asked " well I'm trying to become a proper art teacher, so I guess you could call this a trail run" he laughed to himself "I'm still studying though and I need to finish one of my projects" "Oh really? what's the project about" you asked curiously "I have to paint something I find beautiful but I can't seem to find the right subject" he said slightly sadly.

You had started to doodle not really sure of what you were drawing yet, when suddenly you saw something shift out of the corner of your eye. Looking up you see Sebastian taking of the blaze of the suite he wore, " hope you don't mind just trying to get comfy" "um.. Yeah no problem" you stuttered trying not to sound embarrassed "Yeah" you thought "I definitely don't mind" god how was he that toned, you could see it underneath his shirt. "what are you doing then, since you now what I'm doing how about you tell me what your doing?" he started to get up from where he was sat and started to walk over to your table, looking down you realise you'd absent mindlessly been doodle Sebastians face, so you quickly covered them with your hands hoping he'd go away. " Heyyy let me look" he sounded like a child that couldn't get his own way "its not done yet, I really don't like people looking until I'm done" you said " "okay, okay"he said whispering next your ear and with that he started to walk back to his spot... All least you though he was walking back to his spot, you hadn't realised he'd got ahold of a corner of the page. Whn he walked away he'd managed to get the doodles out from underneath your hands" Oh would you look at that" he grinned " why I'm honoured " you jumped out of seat to go and retrieve your work only to have him hold it above his head so you couldn't reach it " give it back! " you pleaded, by this time you were embarrassed about the hole doodle business " Hey I was only messing with you" he said dejectedly " I forgot that I had something to finish on a canvas in the other room, I'm gonna finish that of for the rest of the day" you said not wanting to be in this awkward situation" Oh... Okay then" looking at you with sad puppy dog eyes.

You gathered your things and wondered into the room on the opposite side of the hallway, the hole canvas thing you said was a lie but it got you out of there at least, " reminder to self, keep doodles away from prying eyes"

~ Time skip to the end of the day, brought to you by the writer who's lazy ~

You heard the bell ring signalling it was the end of the school day, you were ready to leave when your saw the crisp black back of the shirt that Sebastian wore, curious as to what he was doing you went back into the room. "Oh hello again" he smiled " hi, just wanted to know what you were doing" "oh" he said raising some paintbrushes into view " need to wash them, can't leave them all dirty now can I" he said and turned back to continue washing them in the sink, wondering back to the front of the classroom you looked over to the canvas that Sebastian had been painting only to realise he had painted you, by this time Sebastian had come back to the front of the room and stood by your side looking at your reaction " why? I though you had to pain- " " paint something beautiful, yeah and I did just that " he said grinning again and since I'm no longer your teacher I guess it's fine to say that" picking up his artwork and personal belongings he went out the door but before he was completely out he said" call me sometime?" and motioned to his left pocket and with that he was gone, not realising what he ment you were sat looking at the empty set where Sebastian sat and decided to sit there wondering what had just happened, ten minutes had passed that way until your phone rang. Picking it up you saw your mum calling you " Hey mum, what's up" "Oh nothing just wondering if you wanted me to come and get you" " Yeah thanks mum" you ended the call and slipped the phone back into your pocket, feeling something you decided to look at what it was, seeing that it was a folded peice of paper you opened it " Sebastian - ( phone number) call me sometime" " I might just do that Sebastian" you said grinning to yourself.

~ The End~


End file.
